Sonic Chaos
|Producent = Aspect Co. Ltd |Wydawca = Sega|Data = Game Gear *Japonia - 19 listopada 1993 *Ameryka Północna - 23 listopada 1993 *Europa - listopad 1993 Master System *Europa - 25 października 1993 *Ameryka Południowa - 10 listopada 1995 Virtual Console (Wii) *Japonia - 17 marca 2009 *Ameryka Północna - 2 lutego 2009 *Europa - 6 lutego 2009|Gatunek = Platformowa gra akcji|Tryby = Jednoosobowy|Platformy = *Master System *Game Gear *Wii (Virtual Console) *GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC (kompilacje)|Nośniki = *Kartridż *CD-ROM *Digital download (Virtual Console) *DVD-ROM (Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut)}} Sonic Chaos, znana również jako Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos, a w Japonii jako – gra platformowa z serii [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|''Sonic the Hedgehog]] wydana na konsole Sega Master System oraz Sega Game Gear. Jej twórcą jest firma Aspect Co. Ltd. Gra została wydana po raz pierwszy w 1993 roku. Była to ostatnia gra platformowa z serii na Master System w Europie. W Sonic Chaos gracz może wcielić się w jedną z dwóch postaci: niebieskiego jeża Sonica, lub lisa z dwoma ogonami: Tailsa. Jest to pierwsza 8-bitowa gra w której Tails jest grywalną postacią, a także pierwsza gra z serii w której można korzystać z latania. Sonic Chaos w dużym stopniu przypomina rozgrywkę z 8-bitowego Sonic the Hedgehog 2, ale wprowadzono tu wiele nowych elementów. Fabuła W japońskich instrukcjach do Sonic Chaos przedstawia się dwie wersje fabuły. Game Gear Akcja toczy się na Południowej Wyspie, gdzie znajdują się Szmaragdy Chaosu. Kiedy Sonic i Tails wyruszyli na przygodę, Doktor Robotnik zdobył jeden ze szmaragdów. W efekcie pozostałe szmaragdy zostały rozrzucone po wyspie. Sonic i Tails wrócili czym prędzej na Południową Wyspę i odkryli, że bez mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu cały ląd zatonie. Nie mając więcej czasu bohaterowie ruszyli aby ocalić wyspę. Master System Od czasu kiedy sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu wróciło na Południową Wyspę minął rok. Pokój ponownie zawitał, kiedy szmaragdy wróciły do Północnej Jaskini. Sonic i Tails byli zajęciami regularnym bieganiem po wyspie. Pewnego dnia na wyspie usłyszano eksplozję. Flicky zbadał sytuację i zauważył, że Szmaragdy Chaosu zniknęły. Równowaga została zaburzona, a świat pogrążył się w chaosie. Południowej Wyspie groziło również zatonięcie. Doktor Robotnik przyleciał w swoim Egg Mobilu i trzymając czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu ogłosił że wykorzysta go do znalezienia pozostałych szmaragdów, które pozwolą mu podbić świat. Sonic i Tails ruszyli aby powstrzymać złego naukowca. Rozgrywka Sonic Chaos posiada rozgrywkę na niemal takich samych zasadach jak poprzednie 8-bitowe tytuły z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Gracz ma do wyboru dwie postaci: Sonic the Hedgehog, lub Miles "Tails" Prower. Obaj posiadają zdolność wykonywania Spin Attack, Spin Jump, oraz Spin Dash. Sonic może dodatkowo korzystać z Super Peel Out. Tails jest wolniejszy od Sonica, ale może latać. Różnica między bohaterami jest również taka, trzy dodatkowe życia i zero dodatkowych szans, a Tails pięć dodatkowych żyć i trzy dodatkowe szanse. Co więcej tylko Tails może zdobyć dodatkowe życie zbierając 100 pierścieni, ponieważ Sonic zostanie wtedy przeniesiony do specjalnego poziomu. W monitorach pojawiły się nowe power-upy, obok tradycyjnych. Zachowano super pierścień (kilka pierścieni w jednym), nietykalność (krótkotrwała niewrażliwość na ataki), dodatkowe życia i buty szybkości (zwiększają prędkość biegu). Dodano Rocket Shoes - buty które przez pewien czas pozwolą postaci na latanie w powietrzu. Pojawiają się też Pogo Springi i monitory z zatrzymaniem czasu (te drugie tylko na specjalnych poziomach). Aby odblokować dobre zakończenie jako Sonic należy zdobyć 5 Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Szósty zdobywa się po pokonaniu finałowego bossa. Tails z kolei musi po prostu przejść całą grę, ponieważ nie może zbierać szmaragdów. W Sonic Chaos poziomy kończą się tabliczką mety. Tym razem może ona nagrodzić gracza dodatkowym bonusem. Bonus jaki otrzyma gracz jest zależny od tego z jaką prędkością wbiegł na tabliczkę. Prędkość obliczana jest na podstawie czasu w jakim został ukończony poziom. Najwyższa możliwa prędkość to 999 km/h. Jeśli gracz osiągnie prędkość na którą składają się trzy takie same cyfry (np. 555 km/h) to zyska dodatkowe życie. Poniższa tabelka zawiera oznaczenia na tabliczkach i nagrody jakie otrzyma gracz. Postacie Poziomy W Sonic Chaos jest łącznie sześć normalnych poziomów, podzielonych na trzy akty. Trzeci akt jest krótki i składa się głównie z walki z bossem. Pokonanie bossa pozwala przejść do kolejnego poziomu * [[Great Turquoise Zone|'Great Turquoise Zone']] – poziom o tematyce Green Hill i pierwszy poziom w grze. * Gigalopolis Zone – poziom o tematyce miejskiej i drugi poziom w grze. * 'Sleeping Egg Zone '– poziom o tematyce podniebnej i trzeci poziom w grze. * 'Mecha Green Hill Zone '– poziom o tematyce przemysłowej i czwarty poziom w grze. * 'Aqua Planet Zone '– poziom o tematykach: wodnej i starożytnych ruin, piąty poziom w grze. * 'Electric Egg Zone '– poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. Szósty i ostatni poziom w grze. * 'Specjalny poziom '– pięć różnych poziomów, na których można zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu. Tylko Sonic może odwiedzić specjalny poziom, po zebraniu 100 pierścieni na normalnym poziomie. Przeciwnicy }} Bossowie Większość bossów w Sonic Chaos to Główne roboty, czyli specjalne maszyny zbudowane przez Doktora Robotnika w celu zgładzenia Sonica i Tailsa. Ostatni boss jest pilotowany przez złego naukowca we własnej osobie. Gracz walczy z bossami pod koniec krótkiego, trzeciego aktu każdego poziomu. * 'Great Bane Motora Gold '– boss poziomu Great Turquoise Zone. * 'Dangerous Ball Tower '– boss poziomu Gigalopolis Zone. * 'Hopping Egg Vulcan '– boss poziomu Sleeping Egg Zone. * 'Kamado Max '– boss poziomu Mecha Green Hill Zone. * 'Sphere-o-Bot '– boss poziomu Aqua Planet Zone. * 'Laser Walker '– boss poziomu Electric Egg Zone i finałowy boss całej gry. Krytyka Sonic Chaos spotkało się z pozytywnymi recenzjami. GamePro ''wychwaliło grafikę i rozgrywkę. ''Sega Magazine ''również dobrze oceniło wersję na Master System. Czterech recenzentów z ''Electronic Gaming Monthly wystawiło grze ocenę 8.25/10. Pochwalono grafikę, możliwość grania Tailsem, a także przyznano że gra posiada te same elementy które uczyniły 16-bitowe tytuły dobrymi grami. Mean Machines Sega z kolei dało grze 71%. Grafikę i rozgrywkę pochwalono, ale skrytykowano brak oryginalności i prawdziwego wyzwania. Z biegiem lat gra otrzymywała nieco bardziej mieszane oceny. Lucas M. Thomas z IGN wystawił wersji na Virtual Console ocenę 7/10. Tak samo grę ocenił Dan Whitehead z Eurogamer. Darren Calvert z Nintendo Life ''skrytykował grę za brak inspiracji i prawdziwego wyzwania. W 1994 roku ''Sonic Chaos otrzymało nagrodę "Najlepszej gry na Sega Game Gear" od Electronic Gaming Monthly. Inne wersje i porty Po wydaniu wersji na Master System, firma Majesco z USA wydała grę na Game Gear. Wersja z Game Gear pojawiła się potem jako jedna z mini-gier, możliwych do odblokowania w Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (wersja z 2003/2004 roku). Aby ją odblokować należy zdobyć 60 emblematów albo wykonać wszystkie 60 misji. W 2004 gra została również dołączona do kompilacji Sonic Mega Collection Plus. Wersja z Master System została ponownie wydana dopiero w 2009 roku, na Virtual Console Nintendo Wii. Różnice między wersjami Pomiędzy wersjami na Master System i Game Gear występują pewne różnice: * Rozdzielczość w wersji na Game Gear jest mniejsza niż w wersji na Master System. * Kolorystyka niektórych poziomów różni się między wersjami. Szczególnie widać to w Turquoise Hill Zone (brązowa ziemia na Master System i pomarańczowa na Game Gear), albo Mecha Green Hill Zone (zielone niebo w wersji na Master System i pomarańczowe w wersji na Game Gear). * Ekran tytułowy i ekran wyboru postaci różnią się. * Niektóre utwory muzyczne zmieniono w wersji na Game Gear. Przykłady to Gigalopolis Zone, albo Aqua Planet Zone. * W wersji na Game Gear bossowie zajmują większą część ekranu. * Dangerous Ball Tower nie Master System siedzi na plamie nad kolcami, ale w wersji na Game Gear cała arena jest płaska. * Zależnie od wersji bossowie muszą otrzymać różną ilość uderzeń, aby zostali pokonani. * Po pokonaniu finałowego bossa i ucieczce Robotnika w wersji na Master System ekran robi się biały, ale w wersji na Game Gear grany jest dżingiel, a postać odtwarza swoją animację zwycięstwa. * W złym zakończeniu w wersji na Master System Sonic zwija się w kulkę kiedy goni Robotnika. W wersji na Game Gear przewraca się. * W wersji na Master System prawdziwe imię Tailsa podczas napisów końcowych brzmi Miles Power, zamiast Miles Prower. W wersji na Game Gear poprawiono ten błąd. * Wersja na Game Gear posiada także różnice regionalne. W japońskiej wersji zmieniono czcionkę, ekran tytułowy, imię Robotnika zamieniono na Eggman w napisach końcowych. W innych wersjach gry nazwę poziomu Gigalopolis Zone zmieniono na Gigapolis Zone. Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która pokazuje graczowi jak szybko biegł przez poziom w kilometrach na godzinę. Z funkcji tej skorzystały później gry Sonic Labyrinth i Sonic Unleashed. * Muzyka z poziomu Mecha Green Hill Zone to remiks muzyki z poziomu Green Hills Zone z ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (8-bit). Ta z kolei sama w sobie jest remiksem tematu muzycznego gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD: You Can Do Anything. * W menu Sound Test pojawia się niewykorzystany utwór o nazwie BGM#09BH. Muzykę wykorzystano w grze Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble w trzecim akcie poziomu Sunset Park Zone. * W grze wykorzystano dwa utwory z 8-bitowego Sonic the Hedgehog 2: ekran tytułowy i utrata życia. Kategoria:Game Gear Kategoria:Master System Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1993 roku Kategoria:Virtual Console